esorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
The current kingdom of Dwarves on Esor is known as Razuth’s Children and is found throughout most of the mountains on the continent. This kingdom is likely the only faction on Esor that views the Dragon Razuth in a positive light (the Elder Ones’ opinions on most matters are unknown, this included) which is ironic because it was a Dwarf who finally slayed him according to their legends. These legends state that Razuth and his Dragon Cult were creations of fate designed to allow the Dwarves (and specifically their first Hero King) to prove themselves and be rewarded for doing so. The Dwarves of Razuth’s Children see mining and working stone as the reaping of gifts given to them by their deity and as such it is seen as a divine experience. Because of this the Dwarves refuse entry in their mines or the creation of new mines by any other race and will threaten war if this warning is ignored. This has caused some tension with the Absit Settlers because of the essential monopoly of ore held by the Dwarves. Although not social creatures, Dwarves of Esor put a large emphasis on appearing and acting nobel. This includes ritualist bathing performed before and after a day of mining as well as after combat. Dwarves tend to be particularly frustrated at Kobolds who form mining communities within Razuth's Spine but despite common raids from Dwarves, there always seems to be more Kobolds. Dwarf Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Charisma. * Size: Dwarves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Dwarves are humanoids with the dwarf subtype. * Base Speed: (Slow and Steady) Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Languages: Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. * Hardy: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. * Stability: Dwarves gain a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. * Greed: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks made to determine the price of goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. * Stonecunning: Dwarves gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. * Craftsman: Dwarves are known for their superior craftsmanship when it comes to metallurgy and stonework. Dwarves with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on all Craft or Profession checks related to metal or stone. * Rock Stepper: Dwarves with this racial trait can skillfully negotiate rocky terrain. They can ignore difficult terrain created by rubble, broken ground, or steep stairs when they take a 5-foot step. * Darkvision: Dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Dwarf Favored Class Bonuses * Alchemist: Add +1/4 to the alchemist’s natural armor bonus when using his mutagen. * Arcanist: Add +1/4 to the arcanist’s effective class level when determining the effects of the arcane barrier and arcane weapon arcanist exploits. * Artificer: Select one item creation feat known by the artificer. Whenever he crafts an item using that feat, the amount of progress he makes in an 8-hour period increases by 200 gp. This does not reduce the cost of the item; it just increases the rate at which the item is crafted. Determine this rate before applying any percentage discounts to the time needed. * Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian’s total number of rage rounds per day. * Bard: Reduce arcane spell failure chance for casting bard spells when wearing medium armor by +1%. Once the total reaches 10%, the bard also receives Medium Armor Proficiency, if he does not already possess it. * Bloodrager: Increase the bloodrager’s total number of bloodrage rounds per day by 1. * Brawler: Reduce the hardness of any object made from clay, stone, or metal by 1 whenever the object is struck by the brawler’s unarmed strike (minimum 0). * Cavalier: Add +1/2 to the cavalier’s bonus to damage against targets of his challenge. * Cleric: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Druid: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the druid’s Wisdom modifier. The druid adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Fighter: Add +1 to the Fighter’s CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip. * Gunslinger: Reduce the misfire chance for one type of firearm by 1/4. You cannot reduce the misfire chance of a firearm below 1. * Hunter: Gain a +1/2 bonus on wild empathy checks the hunter makes to influence animals and magical beasts that live underground. * Inquisitor: Add +1/2 to the inquisitor’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of one type of judgment. * Investigator: Gain a +1/4 bonus on Perception checks when underground and +1/2 bonus to the investigator’s trap sense ability regarding stone traps. * Magus: Select one known magus arcana usable only once per day. The magus adds +1/6 to the number of times it can be used per day. Once that magus arcana is usable twice per day, the magus must select a different magus arcana. * Monk: Reduce the Hardness of any object made of clay, stone, or metal by 1 whenever the object is struck by the monk’s unarmed strike (minimum of 0). * Oracle: Reduce the penalty for not being proficient with one weapon by 1. When the nonproficiency penalty for a weapon becomes 0 because of this ability, the oracle is treated as having the appropriate Martial or Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat with that weapon. * Paladin: Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks when casting paladin spells. * Paladin: Choose a creature type (and subtype, if necessary) from the ranger’s favored enemies list. Add a +1/2 bonus on Knowledge checks to identify creatures of that type. You can choose the same creature type up to six times; if you choose the same creature type six times, add 1 point of damage when smiting creatures of that type. * Ranger: Add a +1/2 bonus on wild empathy checks to influence animals and magical beasts that live underground. * Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Disable Device checks regarding stone traps and a +1/2 bonus to trap sense regarding stone traps. * Shaman: Add +1/4 to the natural armor bonus of the shaman’s spirit animal. * Skald: Reduce the arcane spell failure chance for casting skald spells when wearing heavy armor by 1%. Once the total reduction reaches 10%, the skald also receives Heavy Armor Proficiency (if the skald does not already possess it). * Slayer: Gain a +1/3 bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks and on Survival checks when underground. If the slayer has a +1 bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks from this ability, he is also considered trained in that skill. * Sorcerer: Add +1/2 to acid and earth spell or spell-like ability damage. * Summoner: Add a +1/4 natural armor bonus to the AC of the summoner’s eidolon. * Swashbuckler: Add +1/4 to the swashbuckler’s effective class level to determine the extra damage she deals because of the precise strike deed when wielding a light pick or a heavy pick. If the swashbuckler has the Slashing Grace feat or another similar effect, she can treat the battleaxe or handaxe as a one-handed piercing melee weapon, and she gains this benefit when wielding the appropriate weapon for the feat as well. * Vigilante: Increase the bonus from social grace on Craft skills by +1/2. * Warpriest: Add +1/3 to the number of times per day the warpriest can use blessings, but he can only use these additional uses on blessings that affect weapons or armor. * Witch: Add +1/4 natural armor bonus to the AC of the witch’s familiar. * Wizard: Select one item creation feat known by the wizard. Whenever he crafts an item using that feat, the amount of progress he makes in an 8-hour period increases by 200 gp (50 gp if crafting while adventuring). This does not reduce the cost of the item; it just increases the rate at which the item is crafted. * Wizard: Add 1/3 to the effective caster level of wizard abjuration spells, but only to determine duration.